The disclosure generally relates to methods of making and manufacturing for wide-band multi-mode optical fibers and core preforms and, more particularly, to processes for making co-doped core preforms for such fibers of various sizes under various processing conditions.
Optical fibers, including multi-mode optical fibers, are being envisioned for use in data centers and fiber home networks, among other applications, with enlarged operating windows to facilitate data transmission over increasingly larger wavelength ranges. For example, multi-mode optical fiber (MMF) designs with graded index cores are being designed and envisioned to operating over a range of wavelengths at or near peak bandwidth. Some of these new optical fiber designs are being contemplated with complex refractive index profiles, often with two or more dopants having different concentration profiles.